


Z2 Alternate Scene: Addison wears the moonstone

by asarahworld



Series: zoms and poms [8]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Scene, F/M, Missing Scene, Movie: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: Something happened when Addison put the moonstone on.
Relationships: Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Series: zoms and poms [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471007
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Z2 Alternate Scene: Addison wears the moonstone

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up as Addison puts the moonstone necklace on. My excuse? The trailers made me hate Wyatt. I’ve watched the trailers multiple times. I’ve seen the movie once. I still kinda hate Wyatt.

“Addison!” Everyone – human, werewolf, and zombie - stared at the girl as the Patrol Chief ran towards his daughter as she crumpled to the ground. Without a second thought, Zed followed.

“Addison?” Zed took her hand, and everything stopped. Her heartbeat was slower, her face nearly as white as her hair. “Addy, I’m here,” he whispered, kneeling at her side. “Addison.”

She could not answer.

Zed stood, slowly, quietly walking towards the pack. Towards Wyatt.

The pack was tense, beginning to snarl as Zed circled the werewolf.

“That stone could have killed her,” he growled, tempering down his seething anger. “You had no idea what would happen if she put it on and she wasn’t your Great Alpha. You convinced her that she was a monster, when that couldn’t be further from the truth.” His eyes flashed as he looked back at Addison, laying helplessly in her father’s arms, the moonstone pulsing on her chest.

Wyatt’s hand was hovering over his own moonstone. Zed moved to match the threat, ready to unclasp his Z-band.

“She met the standard set by the prophecy. You have no idea how long we’ve been searching for the Great Alpha – we were dying. We still are. Without that Z-band, you’re still alive. You exist. Without the moonstones and the Alpha, the wolves are gone.”

“Maybe that’s a price worth paying if it had kept Addison safe,” Zed spat. 

Wyatt bared his teeth, snarling. Zed’s hand hovered over his Z-band. Whatever people behind him were saying, it was all a blur. His dad, Eliza and Bonzo, Bree, the rest of the wolves… none of it mattered. His only focus was Addison and the wolf that had nearly killed her.

“She’s human. Look what your moonstone did to her.”

“It was a risk she was willing to take,” Wyatt retaliated. “Ever since we came to Seabrook, Addison tried to help us. Maybe fitting in was what zombies wanted. But we’re wolves. We wanted to survive.”

“Even if it meant hurting innocent people?”

“Wearing the moonstone was Addison’s choice, zombie,” Willa said savagely.

“Yeah, and who convinced her that she needed to put it on? That she was your Great Alpha?”

“Well maybe if you hadn’t stormed into our den, ready to attack us for something we didn’t do,” Wyatt started, but Zed cut him off:

“Maybe if you had tried to fit in instead of literally ripping up our school, this wouldn’t have happened in the first place.”

Wyatt smirked. “You mean maybe Addison wouldn’t have left you if you had listened to her.”

Zed’s Z-band lay on the den floor, discarded as he launched himself at the werewolf. Thick black veins spread across his skin and everything except the need to destroy the wolves disappeared from what was left of his mind. Everyone in the den could only watch as the monsters fought, growling ferally. Willa immediately joined the fight, attacking the zombie from behind. The wolves circled him, the other zombies watching tensely, Addison still unconscious with her father.

Wyatt lunged forward, fangs bared, easily avoiding the zombie’s blocks and they both tumbled to the ground. The circle widened, nobody wanting to get between the fighting monsters. My Z-band, some distant part of Zed’s mind thought as his foot hit something on the ground. He ignored it – his instinct to kill the werewolf was stronger than what was left of his mind. Zed growled lowly as more wolves advanced, carefully pulling their packmates from the fight. One by one, the wolves left the fight, leaving the rogue Zombie alone.

“Addison, thank god you’re okay,” Dale smiled in relief as his daughter stirred.

She blinked slowly. “Dad?”

“Addy, it’s okay. You’re safe, now. How many times do I have to tell you? Monsters are not safe.”

Addison’s gaze left her father, and she stared at the crowd of people. Her dazed confusion tightened to fear as the scene in front of her registered in her mind. “Zed,” she said in a strangled cry.

“It’s okay, Addy. You’re safe, now,” Dale repeated. Addison struggled against her father’s embrace.

“They’ll kill each other,” she said hoarsely. “Dad,” she looked up at her father, “Zed…” Addison was at a loss for words, but her concern for the boys was evident from her voice.

“It’s too dangerous, Addison.”

“No.” Addison freed herself and made her way towards the fighting monsters. Dale lunged to catch her, but she moved faster. “No,” she repeated vehemently over her shoulder at her father’s protests.

Zed would never hurt her. Ever. Addison didn’t know what to think about the wolves now that she knew she was human. But Zed, she knew, would do anything to keep her safe. And she would do the same for him.

Addison picked the discarded Z-band from the den floor, then made her way through the circle to face them. As she broke the barrier, she locked eyes with Zed. He looked at her for a split second, then threw Wyatt away from him, away from her. Addison heard Wyatt howl as he spun across the room, but Zed had his back up against her, protecting her from what he perceived to be the werewolf threat.

“This isn’t who we are,” she said softly, quickly snapping his Z-band back into place. The dark veins began to fade as the electromagnetics made contact with his nervous system.

“Addison! Get back!”

Addison turned her back on the wolves, trusting them to do their part to diffuse the situation. Just like it had been two years ago, they had to work together to open people’s minds. 

“Zed, it’s okay. Take my hand,” she clasped his hand in her own, “it’s okay. Take my hand.”

“That moonstone nearly killed you, Addison,” Zed said as he regained control of his mind.

“And that was on me. That was my choice to have made. Gar garziga,” she said quietly, “but that was my choice.”

Speechless, Zed buried himself in the one person whom he trusted more than himself. “Gar garziga,” he mumbled into her hair.

Addison pulled away slightly. “What happened? I’m guessing since I blacked out that I’m… well, I’m the same as I always was.”

Neither of them had noticed the rest of their friends had moved up to encircle them.

“You’re beautiful, Addison. The same beautiful you’ve always been,” Bree reassured her friend. Addison smiled sadly, nodding.

“Addison, I…” Zed looked down at his girlfriend, wondering what he had ever done to deserve someone like her.

The wolf pack had joined the crowd. “She’s not a werewolf.” Wyatt clicked his tongue, winking. “Okay, so it looks like you’re not the Great Alpha. Which means,” he sighed dramatically, “that my sister is still in charge of the pack.”

“I knew he had an ulterior motive for bringing you here, Addison. Real, actual sibling rivalry, at its finest,” Zed said smugly. Addison laughed, a brief giggle more to release her tension than as a response to anything.

*end scene* *the timer runs down and the plant detonates*


End file.
